


Time to Sleep

by upsetslingshot



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: ““So I take it we just sleep like normal?” He asked.Robin shrugged. “Think so, can’t remember what normal is.””Robin wants to make sure the others aren’t alone during their first night dead.





	Time to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I just... love Robin so much.  
> Anyhow, as always, enjoy!

He thinks he can hear voices.

 

There had been people in a clearing earlier. He had watched them through the leaves. They had created a big hole, threw things into it, then filled the hole back in.

 

There had been screaming.

 

But those people were gone now, and the clearing now had a mound under it.

 

He left the forest to poke around it. There was definitely voices by that mound.

 

He didn’t know where they were coming from, or what they were saying.

 

He lingered around the mound until the sun went down. The voices started to die down then.

 

The moon shone brightly on the clearing when he decided to get some sleep.

 

He didn’t want to leave the clearing for some reason, so he curled up by the foot of a tree and, under the shining moonlight, fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know what the headless man was saying.

 

They had already taken the headless man’s body (and head) away but the spirit was already next to him talking. Talking to him? The headless man was holding his own head.

 

There was noises from across the courtyard and some more people came walking through.

 

The headless man said something and the body dropped the head.

 

The head cried out in pain as the body attempted to stagger over to the people who walked through.

 

He looked down at the head which was trying to say something to him. The people had disappeared and the body kept walking into a wall.

 

He glanced up at the sky as the last rays of the sun disappeared. Time to sleep. He looked down again and decided to pick the head up.

 

He hurried over the body and started to tug on its arm. The head shouted something again but he ignored it and pulled the body away from the wall and out of the courtyard.

 

He brought them out of the courtyard and through the hall before turning into the forest.

 

The head was still talking and he still didn’t know what it was saying.

 

He took them deeper into the forest and arrived at his clearing.

 

The sun had gone completely, the moon was rising, filling the clearing with a pale silver light.

 

He helped the body sit down against a tree and gave the head back to it.

 

The head continued to talk.

 

He curled into a ball against another tree and stared at the headless man.

 

The headless man continued to mutter, seeming more defeated with each thing it said.

 

This continued as the moon rose completely, before it stopped talking and started to nod off to sleep.

 

Satisfied, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep too.

 

This, however, was interrupted by a thunk followed by the head yelping in pain again.

 

He opened his eyes. The body must have dropped the head when it fell asleep.

 

He uncurled himself and reached for the head. It was saying something again but he still couldn’t tell what.

 

He grabbed the head and pulled it towards himself, before curling back into a ball, the head clutched to his chest.

 

The head started to shout something but eventually this died down, followed by a huff and the body started to relax as it fell back asleep.

 

Once again satisfied, he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

 

* * *

 

There was very few things which interested him enough for him to come out of the forest. The headless man didn’t really try and talk to him any more, it had taken to sleeping in the hall so he had the forest back to himself.

 

What just happened had interested him enough though. There had been fire and screaming. Those things he knows.

 

A woman, covered in ashes, was now in the middle of the field.

 

He had tried to approach her, but she had screamed at him and had tried to run away. He had gone and found the head, thinking they might be able to talk but that just seemed to make it worse.

 

Now the ashes woman was lying in the field and the sun was setting.

 

He tried to approach her again but again she had screamed and run off.

 

He followed after the ashes woman and found her around the back of the hall, curled up underneath the window.

 

She jumped when she spotted him and tried to crawl away, only to go through the wall. She screamed again and jumped back outside.

 

He reached out hesitantly and placed a hand on her shoulder. The ashes woman shook and wrenched away from him. She curled up and buried her head into her knees, shaking again.

 

Perhaps he should get the head again? No, that seemed to panic her even more. He looked up into the sky. The sun had all but disappeared, the last rays touching them.

 

The ashes woman shook some more and he was sure she was crying. He sat down beside her and waiting until she stopped.

 

The sun set completely and the moon rose, and the ashes woman stopped weeping. She also stopped shaking. And her breathing when to a steady rhythm. Oh, she had gone to sleep.

 

Deciding not to wake her up to take her back to the forest, he curled into a ball and fell asleep next to the ashes woman.

 

* * *

 

There was a lot of people in the hall. They were even coming into the forest.

 

He left to go see what was happening. He found the headless man and the ashes woman quickly. He thinks their names are Mary and Humphrey but he’s not too sure. They say those words a lot when they’re talking to each other.

 

They were talking about something but again, he didn’t know what.

 

However, the event continued it because obvious what had happened.

 

Mary was the first person to go up to the new spirit, a lady in pink.

 

The stood talking for a while before Mary led the pink lady over to him and Humphrey.

 

The pink lady ground to a halt as she saw them. She shouted something and grabbed hold of Mary’s arm. Mary calmed her and the pink lady suddenly laughed and said something to Humphrey, eyes directly on the severed head.

 

Mary then turned to him and said something. The pink lady turned and laughed as she saw him. Mary said something else and the pink lady laughed again.

 

This conversation went on for a while longer and he didn’t know anything which was being said. Eventually he decided to go back to the forest but the pink lady grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him. There was some birds that could sense them. They had been disturbed by that and where flying away, their chests bright red. She started chatting away at him, pointing at the disappearing birds but he didn’t understand a single word she said.

 

He looked at Mary, who was shaking her head, then Humphrey and finally back to the pink lady. She waved at them and Mary and Humphrey started to follow her. He watched the three of them for a second before following too.

 

The pink lady walked up to some people and oh, he knows what she’s going to try and do.

 

The pink lady tried to get their attention. She tried very hard to get their attention. All of them ignored her.

 

The pink lady smiled back at them and moved on to some other people.

 

This got the exact same result.

 

This carried on and the pink lady got more and more distressed with each try.

 

Eventually, when it got too much, Mary tried to talk to the pink lady again, he didn’t know what happened, but the pink lady tried to walk off and open a door. Her hand went right through it.

 

The pink lady froze and stared at the door. Mary tried to talk again but the pink lady suddenly burst into tears and ran through the door.

 

Mary and Humphrey quickly dissolved into a discussion, but he still didn’t know what about. Instead he drifted off after the pink lady.

 

He found her in one of the rooms, standing up, crying.

 

The pink lady jumped as she suddenly noticed him. She tried to talk again. He cocked his head to one side and sat down in the bed.

 

The pink lady looks shocked as he did so, before reaching out and placing a hand on the bed. Seeing that she didn’t go through it, she sat down too.

 

She tried to talk again before stopping. She pointed to herself and said very slowly, “Kitty.” Whatever that meant. He guessed it was her name?

 

She said something again, ending it with “Kitty” and pointing at herself again. He cocked his head again and she stopped. She then said something else and pointed at him. He blinked.

 

She suddenly gasped and pointed at him again. She said something with a smile on her face. He blinked again.

 

She said it again. Before slowly saying “Robin.” And pointing at him.

 

She pointed at him, “Robin.” She said, before at herself. “Kitty.”

 

“Robin.” She said again, and motioned with her hands. Did she want him to say that? He might as well try.

 

He opened his mouth but no sound came out… come to think of it, he couldn’t remember the last time he had even made a noise. How long ago? 1,000,000 years ago? 2,000,000 years ago? He tried again but still no sound came out.

 

Kitty (he thinks?) gasped and said something. She then looked him straight in the eyes and suddenly went “AHHH!”

 

He jumped and Kitty nodded. Copy?

 

He lent closer to Kitty and opened his mouth and tried to scream. Nothing came out.

 

Kitty screamed again. He tried again but still nothing.

 

Kitty said something and reached up to pet his head. He lent into it and closed his eyes. That calm didn’t last long as Kitty suddenly screamed again.

 

He jumped back and screamed in shock. Only this time, actual noise came out.

 

Kitty beamed and clapped her hands together.

 

She said something again, ending with “Robin.”

 

He tried to say that, but could only make out the first sound. He hissed and grabbed his throat as he tried. It burned to do that.

 

Kitty said something and reached back up to stroke his hair. The room was getting dark.

 

Kitty yawned and suddenly threw herself back on the bed. He followed suit, curling himself into a ball.

 

Kitty said something again, but then shrugged. She too then curled into a ball and giggled.

 

As the night drew on Kitty got less chatty, before she eventually fell asleep. He followed suit not long after.

 

* * *

 

The fancy man was loud.

 

Mary said he was “over-dramatic” if Robin heard what she said correctly.

 

The fancy man was standing by the window, lit golden by the setting sun, staring out of it at where he died.

 

He was saying something which Robin guessed was about the man who killed him. It had been a very loud bang which has killed him.

 

Robin frowned as he tried to keep up with the fancy man. Something about how he couldn’t believe that he got killed by a thief.

 

Robin was perched on the edge of a table watching the fancy man. Mary, Kitty and Humphrey had tried to talk to him but they had all decided to let him stew for a while and calm down as he had paid little attention to what they said. Robin had decided to stay for a while longer.

 

The fancy man eventually huffed and turned away from the window. He stalked past Robin and tried to pick up a pen. His hand went through it. It went through the entire table even.

 

The fancy man shouted in frustration and tried to kick the table. This had the same reaction. The fancy man then started to talk- or rather rant. He was using long and complicated words and Robin struggled to understand what he was even trying to say.

 

As the fancy man started to wind down Robin was able to understand more of what he was saying. Something about how his life was over now (yeah, he was dead), his life and work stolen and he couldn’t even create anything new. The fancy man stopped for a minute before suddenly claiming he’s going to drown himself in the lake. Robin thinks that’s what he said anyway.

 

The fancy man suddenly made a beeline straight for the door and Robin jumped off the table and hurried over to the fancy man. He managed to grab him before he could leave the room.

 

The fancy man gasped and Robin pulled him back into the room.

 

Robin led him to a sofa and pushed him down before sitting next to him.

 

The fancy man spluttered as he asked what Robin was doing.

 

“Me Robin.” Robin said, pointing to himself.

 

The fancy man blinked as he stared at him. Slowly he raised a hand to his own chest.

 

“Me Thomas- I! I’m Thomas.”

 

“Thomas.” Robin repeated.

 

“Thomas.” The fancy man stressed.

 

“Thomas,” Robin said. “Dead.”

 

Thomas paused, before. “I know I’m dead!”

 

“No drown.” Robin said.

 

“Yes, I’m aware being dead means I can’t drown!” Thomas cried. “But what else do you expect me to do?”

 

Robin pointed out the window at the now absent sun. “Night. Sleep.”

 

“You expect me to sleep?!” Thomas all but shouted.

 

“Sleep.” Robin repeated. He grabbed hold of Thomas again pulled him to his feet. He led Thomas out what Kitty called a library and down the corridor to a bedroom.

 

“Sleep.” Robin said, pointing at the bed.

 

“Sleep. Fine.” Thomas muttered. He sat down the bed and Robin did the same.

 

“What are you doing?” Thomas asked.

 

“Sleep.” Robin said.

 

“What, sleep here?” Thomas said. “I thought this was for me.”

 

Robin nodded and pushed Thomas to lie down.

 

“Now look here,” Thomas said, sitting back up. “Whatever you think of doing, but I refuse to be a part of it.”

 

Robin cocked his head as he tried to figure out what Thomas meant. He shook his head and curled up into a ball at the end of the bed, staring at Thomas through the hair which had fallen over his eyes.

 

“Oh.” Thomas said quietly, he seemed to have misunderstood what Robin had meant. “Oh, sleep.” Thomas muttered.

 

Thomas laid back down on the bed and settled on his side.

 

As moonlight filled the room, Thomas fell asleep. Satisfied, Robin, too, fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The lady was shouting loudly at the man who killed her.

 

The others were stood by the doorway watching the new spirit scream. None of them could entirely make out what she was shouting about.

 

Eventually the lady stormed off through the wall.

 

“Anyone want to go after her?” Thomas asked. “Because I don’t.”

 

“I don’t.” Humphrey said.

 

“I’m not going either.” Mary said.

 

“Nor me.” Kitty said.

 

“Can’t speak fast.” Robin grunted as the others turned to look at him. He shook his head and followed after the lady.

 

He found her sat in the dining room, staring at the fire.

 

She turned to look at him and scoffed.

 

“What are you doing in my house?” She asked.

 

“Mine too.” Robin said.

 

“It’s not yours, you never owned it.” The lady snapped.

 

“Lived here forever.” Robin muttered. He tried to walk over to her but she quickly got up and disappeared out the room.

 

Mary appeared by his side.

 

“Don’t worry,” she said. “Let her calm down, like we did Thomas.”

 

Robin nodded and followed Mary back to the drawing room. There the ghosts milled around as the sun set.

 

“Lady go sleep.” Robin said as the sun set.

 

“Robin, I think you should leave her.” Thomas said.

 

“I don’t think she’ll want you to sleep with her.” Humphrey added.

 

“New person.” Robin said.

 

“Yes, we know, Robin, but-”

 

“Need sleep.”

 

“Oh, let him go if he wants.” Kitty chirped.

 

Thomas sighed. “Okay, but if you get screamed out of her room we did try and warn you.”

 

Robin nodded and made his way up to check which room the lady was in.

 

He found her pretty fast, sat on a bed, staring out the window.

 

“Night.” Robin said.

 

“Yes, I am aware of what time it is.” The lady hissed.

 

“Sleep.”

 

“You want me to go to sleep?!”

 

Robin nodded. “You sleep, me stay.”

 

“You will certainly not be staying, not in my room.” The lady all but shrieked.

 

Robin instead just nodded again.

 

“Go sleep.” Robin repeated.

 

He decided it would be too much for him to sleep on the bed so instead he dropped to the floor and curled into a ball there.

 

The lady started to jabber about something before getting up and marching out of the room again. But before Robin could uncurl and get up, she was back, absolutely furious about something.

 

“He’s back out there!” The lady cried. “And here I am, trapped in this room now.”

 

“So go sleep?” Robin asked.

 

“Well it looks like I don’t have much choice now do I?” The lady snapped.

 

She got back onto the bed and turned to face away from Robin.

 

The moon rose further and Robin couldn’t tell if the lady had fallen asleep or not, she was so still.

 

Robin decided to take a gamble and believe she was asleep.

 

Comforted with that thought, Robin definitely fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The house was very crowded when the next spirit came. From what the ghosts could gather, there was a big, big war going on.

 

As it happens, none of them quite sure how the soldier died, all they knew was that he was standing in the middle of the hall, staring at Humphrey’s head.

 

Thomas was the one to go up to him.

 

Robin couldn’t quite hear what was being said, but it didn’t seem to be going so well, as the soldier suddenly shouted at Thomas and stride forward to the rest of them.

 

“What do you all think you’re doing?” The soldier yelled. “This is a military base, not a place for costumed layabouts and their party tricks.”

 

“We are nothing of the sort!” Fanny snapped.

 

“We’re not wearing costumes, though I’d love too.” Kitty said. “And I don’t think anyone knows any party tricks. Do you know any? Oh, that’ll be so much fun if you know any party tricks.”

 

“Oh really, well what do you call that if not a costume?” The soldier pointed his stick at Kitty’s clothes, ignoring her last comments. “And what do you call that,” he pointed back at Humphrey. “If not a party trick?”

 

“That be Humphrey.” Mary said.

 

“Now don’t be silly.” The soldier said. “You all really need to get out of the way and stop distracting us, there is a war on.”

 

“Not for us there’s not.” Humphrey’s head said.

 

“How are you doing that?” The soldier shouted, scanning around Humphrey’s head.

 

“Can you not yell in my face.” Humphrey asked.

 

A door further along the room and some other people came thought. The soldier straightened up and marched up to them. He tried to shout orders at them but the completely ignored him. Even worse they walked right through him.

 

“Ooooh.” The ghosts all winced.

 

The soldier doubled over and shuddered. “What was that?” He gasped.

 

“It’s not nice is it.” Thomas said. “The woes of death are made even more the awful by the foul vibes that course our body whenever they touch us.”

 

“It’s really awful.” Kitty said simply.

 

“No good.” Robin added.

 

The soldier straightened up, stared at the ghosts, turned on the spot and marched off.

 

“This is going to be hard, those soldier types.” Humphrey said from the table.

 

Robin glanced at the ghosts before suddenly taking off in the same direction of the soldier.

 

Robin darted around some of the living soldiers and caught sight of the soldier. He tried to hurry over to the soldier, but as more living people came flooding in his path Robin lost sight of him.

 

Robin danced around the people to avoid them walking into him.

 

Eventually the room cleared but the soldier was nowhere to be seen.

 

Mary appeared by his side.

 

“Let him be.” She said, patting his arm. “At least for a bit.”

 

Robin nodded and Mary disappeared again.

 

The rest of the day passed with Robin following various soldiers, none of them the one he was looking for.

 

Eventually, when the house started to quiet down, Robin wandered off upstairs.

 

As he was walking through the hall, staring out the window, he walked into something- wait?

 

Robin looked up and the soldier was stood in the middle of the corridor.

 

“So what are you supposed to be?” The soldier asked.

 

Robin blinked and slowly pointed at himself.

 

“Yes, you.” The soldier barked.

 

“Robin.” Robin said.

 

“You’re called Robin?”

 

Robin nodded.

 

The soldier nodded and sighed deeply.

 

“What’s yours?” Robin asked slowly.

 

“Just call me the Captain.” The soldier said stiffly.

 

Robin nodded and the Captain suddenly walked off again. Robin hurried to catch up.

 

“Well, don’t you have something better to be doing?” The Captain asked as he noticed Robin following him.

 

“Not really.” Robin grunted.

 

The Captain sighed again and moved slightly to the side so Robin could stand next to him.

 

“So what do you do here?” The Captain asked.

 

Robin shrugged. “Whatever.”

 

“Whatever.” The Captain scoffed quietly.

 

The continued to walk for a bit before the Captain spoke again.

 

“I think I might turn in for the night.”

 

Robin peered out the window to see just how far into the night they had gone.

 

“Do you have anywhere specific for that?” The Captain asked.

 

“No really.” Robin said. “Pick where ever.”

 

“Right.” The Captain said. He then stopped and stared down the corridor. The Captain stayed still for several moments and Robin guessed what he was thinking.

 

“Best not with living people.” Robin said.

 

“Yes, I suppose it wouldn’t be, would it.” The Captain said quietly. “Alright then,” the Captain suddenly said louder. “Lead the way, away from everyone.”

 

Deciding not to take him back to the rest of the ghosts, Robin took him further into the house, and higher up.

 

They eventually arrived at a room which was being used mainly for storage, but there was a sofa there.

 

“Is this where you sleep?” The Captain asked, a hint of disgust in his voice.

 

“No,” Robin said. “By fire.” This was true, currently, all of the beds were being taken up.

 

“The sofa will have to do.” The Captain muttered. He then sat down on it, gripping his stick tightly.

 

“Lie down?” Robin asked.

 

“No, sitting up will do just fine.” The Captain said sharply.

 

Robin shrugged and took a seat next to him.

 

“Are you not returning to the fire?” The Captain asked.

 

Robin shook his head and dropped it onto the Captain’s shoulder. He wouldn’t really be able to curl up here so this was the next best thing.

 

“Good God man, what are you doing?” The Captain shouted, jerking away from him.

 

“Sleep.” Robin muttered.

 

“Yes, sleep.” The Captain snapped. “But don’t come over to me.” The Captain was staring at him, wide-eyes, a blush creeping over his face.

 

Robin nodded and shuffled over to the opposite side of the sofa. He pulled his knees up to his chest and turned to stare at the Captain.

 

“Can you please not do that.” The Captain said, starting to blush even more.

 

Robin nodded but didn’t take his eyes off the Captain.

 

“Please.” The Captain said, a lot quietly.

 

Robin nodded again and this time turned to face the room.

 

“So this is being dead.” The Captain muttered.

 

“This is being dead.” Robin repeated.

 

Neither of them slept much that night.

 

* * *

 

The man with the arrow was very jolly. Despite the fact that he had very recently been murdered.

 

“No, it wasn’t murdered.” The arrow man had repeatedly tried to say. “It was just an accident.”

 

“An accident that they noched the arrow, aimed it at you and fired.” Fanny said.

 

“Yes!” The arrow man cried. “Clearly an accident, they’re just boys.”

 

“Boys who lack the knowledge or the common sense to not aim at their leader.” The Captain said.

 

“That’s not fair, they didn’t know entirely what they were doing.” The arrow man tried to argue before pausing. “Oh no, the boys, how are they going to get home?” The arrow man ran over to the window and peered out of it. “Where are they? Where have they gone?”

 

“I believe the police have taken them them home.” The Captain said.

 

“That be something, they’re getting home.” Mary said.

 

“I guess you’re right.” The arrow man muttered. “Oh, I hope they get home alright.”

 

“I’m sure they will be.” Kitty said. “I bet they’ll be singing all the way home.” Kitty opened her mouth wide to start singing but was cut off by all the ghosts shouting at her to stop.

 

The arrow man reached up and gently prodded the arrow. “If you don’t mind I think I might want to spend some time alone.”

 

“Of course.” The Captain said. “Come on everyone, out.” He then ushered everyone out of the room. “Come on, Robin, you can do all that later.”

 

Robin jumped as the Captain shouted at him. He followed the others out the room, leaving the arrow man alone.

 

They didn’t stray too far, just to the other room. They milled about as the police finished up by the house. Once they were gone, the living returned to the house and started to lock up for the night.

 

It was then at arrow man came into their room.

 

“My name’s Pat.” He announced to the room. “And I suppose I really am dead, aren’t I.”

 

“Afraid so.” The Captain said, the rest of them nodding in agreement.

 

“Oh, that’s really put a downer on the whole day.” Pat said weakly.

 

“The whole week, even.” Mary said.

 

“Oh I do hope it doesn’t spoil your whole week.” Kitty gasped.

 

“I think we might be looking at the whole year.” Pat muttered. “But anyway, might as well start getting to grips with it all. So, we, how do we do this? Do we eat?”

 

“No.” The ghosts said in unison.

 

“Drink?”

 

“No.” The ghosts said again.

 

“Is there anything we can do?” Pat asked.

 

“We can sleep.” Thomas piped up. “Sleep and dream of oblivion.”

 

“Oh sleep, that’s… that’s great. I love sleep me.” Pat said.

 

“Good,” the Captain said. “Because it is getting on so it would do for us all to retire.”

 

The ghosts groaned but started to scatter as the Captain ushered them off.

 

“There you go, Robin.” The Captain said. “Go and help Patrick here pick a place to stay.”

 

“Oh, just Pat, please.” Pat said brightly.

 

The Captain made a noise and disappeared through the wall.

 

“Captain always like that.” Robin muttered, going up to Pat.

 

“I can guess.” Pat said, fiddling with his glasses. “You’re Robin, aren’t you?”

 

Robin nodded and jerked his head. “Come on, follow me.”

 

Robin led Pat through the house.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Pat said. “But when did you die?”

 

“Errrrrr…” Robin thought. “1,000,000 years ago? 1,500,000 years ago? Can’t remember how many.”

 

“Oh.” Pat gulped. “I kinda hoped you’d just be a very dedicated actor.”

 

“That’d be good.” Robin said.

 

They arrived at one of the empty rooms and Pat took a seat on the bed.

 

“So I take it we just sleep like normal?” He asked.

 

Robin shrugged. “Think so, can’t remember what normal is.” He climbed into the bed besides Pat. “Just like this.” He said, before curling into a ball at the end of the bed.

 

“I don’t think it can do that, mate.” Pat said, pointing at the arrow coming out of his neck. “My days of sleeping on my side are over.”

 

“No good on neck.” Robin said.

 

“Yeah, you can say that again.” Pat said. He shuffled to lie on his back and went quiet.

 

Robin thought he had gone to sleep but then Pat spoke again.

 

“The hall light is on.” Pat sighed. “I suppose we’re stuck with it.”

 

Robin uncurled and looked out the half-open door. The hall light was indeed on.

 

Robin raised his hand and pointed it at the light. He focused hard and the light flickered. He heard Pat move beside him and the light flickered again before it turned off completely.

 

“Oh, wow!” Pat exclaimed. “Did you do that?”

 

Robin nodded before realising Pat couldn’t see him and said, “yeah. You might have powers too.” Robin then said.

 

“Oh, I might do.” Pat said brightly. “Anyway, I guess it’s time to go to sleep.”

 

Robin heard Pat move again and he assumed he laid back down.

 

Robin curled back into a ball next to Pat.

 

“Good night, Robin.” Pat said.

 

“G’night, Pat.”

 

* * *

 

The man without trousers seemed to accept his death very quickly.

 

The only issue he seemed to be having was how embarrassing it all seemed to be.

 

“All I can say if thank god I’m dead, I don’t have to deal with all that mess.”

 

The others had gotten annoyed by him pretty quickly. Or rather, Kitty had annoyed him enough that he snapped at her. She had then run out of the room in tears. Fanny refused to even be in the same room as him.

 

Pat has tried to have a conversation with the man but that quickly dissolved into trying to stop him and the Captain from arguing.

 

“Come on now,” Pat said, smiling nervously. “I’m sure we can all get along.”

 

“I doubt it.” The Captain said.

 

“Yes.” The man sneered.

 

The Captain turned on his heel and marched away.

 

“Sorry about that.” Pat said. “He can still think the war is on.”

 

Thomas sighed by the window.

 

“And what’s your problem?” The man asked him.

 

“Well,” Thomas said brightly, turning from the window. “It’s-”

 

“You don’t wants to know.” Mary said suddenly, cutting Thomas off.

 

“How rude,” Thomas gasped. “I’m sure…”

 

“Julian,” The man said, straightening his tie. “Julian Fawcett MP.”

 

“I’m sure Julian would love to hear some of my poetry.” Thomas said.

 

“No, I can guarantee I do not.” Julian said loudly.

 

Thomas gasped again and pressed a hand to his chest. “Nobody in this house respects anything I do.” He cried before running out the room.

 

“Thomas always over-dramatic.” Robin assured Julian.

 

“Look, I guess we all need to calm down.” Pat said. “Kitty just got a bit over-excited and with you just dying I’m sure you’re going to be a bit on edge with everything.”

 

“Aye, that be it.” Mary said.

 

“So what we need to do, is take a time out.” Pat said. “It’s going to be bedtime soon anyway.” He pointed at Robin. “Robin will show you where you can stay.”

 

“I know where to stay, I do live here you know.”

 

“I’d just let him do it really.” Pat said. “He likes to do this with new ghosts, sleep with them on the first night.”

 

“Oh really?” Julian murmured, eyes flickering to Robin for a split second.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you.” Robin said.

 

As he led Julian out of the room he heard what he assumed was Pat hitting his forehead and something along the lines of “that didn’t come out how I wanted.”

 

Regardless Robin led Julian through the house. Julian was very quiet on the walk over, though he seemed to be intently staring at Robin.

 

It was when they made it to a bedroom did Julian lean forward to peer closer to Robin. He was silent for a few moments before speaking.

 

“I’ve been inside worse.”

 

Robin blinked and tilted his head to a side.

 

“What you mean?” He asked.

 

“Oh, I am definitely not being the bottom here.” Julian said.

 

“Huh?” Robin tilted his head the other way.

 

“Well come on then, let’s get this over with.” Julian purred. He grinned and took a step forward.

 

“Over with…?”

 

And that’s when Julian kissed him.

 

It lasted all of 5 seconds as Robin stood there unresponsive before Julian pulled back. Robin tilted his head to a side again and Julian’s eyes went wide. He then started to look at everything but Robin.

 

“You mean actual sleep don’t you.” Julian said eventually.

 

Robin just nodded.

 

Julian sighed and nodded slowly. “Okay, never mind then. Let’s just go to sleep.”

 

Robin immediately climbed onto the bed curled into a ball at the end of it.

 

“Oh, so we’re going for the pet thing.” Julian muttered.

 

He sat on the bed and shook Robin’s shoulder.

 

“If we’re going to share a bed can you not sleep like a dog right after I tried to make out with you.” Julian said.

 

Robin blinked. “You want to…?” He gestured at the top of the bed.

 

“If you insist on sharing the bed, yes.”

 

Robin nodded and slid up to the head of the bed. He went to curl back into a ball but stopped when Julian flopped down next to him.

 

“I can’t believe I died like that.” Julian said loudly.

 

“No one ever does.” Robin muttered.

 

Julian moved to lie fully on the bed. Robin half curled up next to him.

 

“There isn’t anyway to communicate with the non-dead people is there?” Julian asked.

 

“I’ve no found any.”

 

“That’s a shame.” Julian muttered.

 

The two lay in silence for a while before Robin spoke.

 

“You get long time to learn things.” He said. “I learn English now.”

 

Julian hummed in response.

 

“Perhaps we can learn from each other.”

 

“Perhaps.” Julian said quietly.

 

“Be good?”

 

“Yeah, I suppose we have no choice but to enjoy it.”

 

* * *

 

“Robin.” Alison said in as stern a voice as she could. “Please don’t try and sleep with the pigeon in your bed.”

 

“Why?” Robin whined, attempting to curl around the pigeon. “Already have fleas.”

 

Alison shuddered but quickly regained her composure.

 

“Robin, look at it, you’re clearly distressing it.” Alison said. The pigeon was, admittedly, cooing in a distressed sort of way.

 

“But-” Robin tried but the pigeon suddenly flapped its wings and managed to wiggle out of Robin’s grasp. It flew away straight through a wall.

 

Robin raised a hand and turned on the crocodile tears to Alison. “Took me ages to get her.”

 

“Aww, poor Robin.” Alison said. “If I could share a bed with you to make up for it I would.”

 

Robin stopped ‘crying’ immediately. “You would?”

 

“Eh, yeah, but I can’t-”

 

“Can.”

 

Alison opened her mouth, shut it, before opening it again. “We can’t really, if I touch you-”

 

“Can.”

 

“But do you really wanna risk it?” Alison asked, almost desperately.

 

Robin grinned and nodded. He got up and jumped around Alison excitedly, the light bulb flickering as he did so.

 

Alison simply sighed in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just my taking one step towards writing about them all sleeping in a big pile


End file.
